


Movement

by LaoisePotter



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoisePotter/pseuds/LaoisePotter
Summary: “Kaylee?”“Yeah?”“Shut up.”
Relationships: Kaylee/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Kudos: 27





	Movement

_Knock knock knock._

She broke up with Nick less than an hour ago and the nostalgic sadness tasted like freedom. Every nerve in her body was buzzing as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, fighting the cowardly instinct to run. This was fine, right? She was fine. She could do this. It was fine. Kaylee wrung her hands together as she heard movement from inside the room and bit her tongue against the anxiety welling up inside her. It was going to be fine.

The door opened. In her pajama shorts and tank top with her hair halfway pulled up, Shelby never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. “Hey.”

Kaylee felt a little lightheaded. “Hey.” She took a deep breath and held it for just a moment. “I have to tell you something.”

Shelby raised an eyebrow. “Okay? Is everything good?”

Kaylee moved into the room, kicked the door shut, took Shelby’s face in both hands, and kissed her. After a few seconds, she pulled away just enough to speak. “I’m so sorry, this is really sudden.” She kissed her again. “I’ve wanted to do this for a really long time.” And kissed her. “If this isn’t something you want too, I’ll walk away.” And kissed her again, hard, then pressed their foreheads together. “Tell me to stop.”

Two hands came to rest on her hips. “Kaylee?”

Her stomach swooped at the slight growl in Shelby’s voice. “Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

They’d iron out the details later, she was sure. But right now, all she could feel was Shelby’s hot mouth burning new love and promises into her skin, and that was perfectly fine with her.

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece? An apology? Both sounds good to me.


End file.
